Nothing Will Change (at least for now)
by reauvafs
Summary: Dua pria, dua gelas, dan sebuah pengandaian tentang perubahan. Happy Birthday, Akutagawa! 01/03/2020.


Title: Nothing Will Change (at least for now)

Rated: T

Character(s): Dazai O, Akutagawa R

Genre: no Hurt only Comfort

Disclaimer: BSD belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: Dua pria, dua gelas, dan sebuah pengandaian tentang perubahan. Happy Birthday, Akutagawa! 01/03/2020.

* * *

"Kalau suatu saat semua kemampuan hilang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nothing Will Change (at least for now)**

Hari ini bukan hari istimewa. Akutagawa memutari seisi kota tanpa tujuan pasti, mengikuti perintah Mori untuk istirahat, dan tiba-tiba saja Dazai sudah berada di sebelahnya. Pertemuan ini tentu membingungkan Akutagawa. Dulu, saat sosok eksekutif yang ia hormati itu lenyap begitu saja, hal seperti berpapasan di tengah jalan tidak pernah terjadi. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak tempat yang Akutagawa yakii akan didatangi Dazai, ia tak pernah menemukannya.

Lalu kenapa sekarang begitu mudah bagi Akutagawa untuk menemuinya? Bahkan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah dua kata tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah bar kecil pinggir kota. Dazai sibuk memesan sedangkan Akutagawa diam saja. Saat dua gelas minuman keras ada di atas meja, Akutagawa tahu semuaya sudah direncanakan Dazai sebelumnya.

"Umurmu sudah dua puluh, 'kan?" Dazai meraih gelas miliknya. Es di dalamnya berdenting kala menyentuh pinggir gelas.

"Aku tidak mau minum minuman seperti itu," jawab Akutagawa ketus. Ia memang datang ke bar ini bersama Dazai atas kemauannya sendiri, tapi jika seseorang—tidak peduli meski itu mantan mentornya sekalipun—ia punya seratus alasan untuk menolak tawaran itu.

Kejadian empat tahun lalu masih terbayang-bayang dalam benaknya. Dazai menikmati minumannya sembari mengomentari segala kelemahan Akutagawa. Si pengguna _rashomon_ tidak mengeluhkannya sama sekali, kedua mata abu-abunya justru terfokus pada cairan yang terus diteguk mentornya.

Saat ia _seenaknya_ merebut gelas itu dari genggaman Dazai dan berpikir dengan menenggaknya ia dapat diakui, tanpa sadar Akutagawa telah menjadi potret orang menyedihkan yang tak dapat menahan kuatnya alkohol di bar Kamiya.

(Akutagawa bersumpah ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menyesap minuman itu lagi selamanya)

Lagi pula apa maksudnya tentang umur Akutagawa yang sekarang menginjak 20 tahun? Apa Dazai lupa jika ia sering minum-minum meskipun ia sendiri masih di bawah umur? Atau inikah pengaruh agensi payah itu dalam mengubah Dazai hingga jadi mau peduli soal umur legal dalam meminum _sake_?

Di tengah pemikiran yang seakan tak ada habisnya itu, rupanya Dazai tak mempermasalahkan penolakan Akutagawa barusan. Ia mulai menyesap minumannya dan larut dalam keheningan yang tak mengenakkan dari sisi muridnya.

"Mendadak kamu udah umur segini, ya." Dazai menginisiasi pembicaraan setelah ia meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke meja. "Waktu cepet banget berputar."

Akutagawa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lantas menjawab, "Kau saja yang kelamaan sadarnya."

"Kalau aku 'lama' menyadarinya, aku nggak bakal ada di sini dan menawarimu minum." Dazai memberi jeda. "Sifatmu pun sedikit berubah sekarang."

Akutagawa menoleh ke arah lain tanpa membalasnya lagi. Langit cerah di luar sungguh kontras dengan keadaan dua pemuda di dalam bar. Sebenarnya untuk apa ia berdiam diri di sini? Mengikuti Dazai bak anjing setia? Jangankan bersikap manis, jawaban Akutagawa sejak mereka bicara saja sangat ketus. Dibandingkan dengan yang dulu, hubungan mereka memang agak sedikit berubah.

(Dan Akutagawa menyadari itu, meski ia tak mau mengakuinya)

"Perubahan itu ada yang bagus dan ada yang jelek." Dazai melanjutkan topik yang ia awali meski orang di depannya tak memberi respon apa-apa. "Aku pikir sifatmu yang sekarang tidak buruk juga."

"Lalu?"

"Aku penasaran dengan perubahan-perubahan lainnya di masa depan." Menunggu maksud ucapan Dazai membuat Akutagawa tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Dazai sedikit tertawa ketika mengetahuinya. "Kalau suatu saat kemampuan hilang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Si mafia menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung sembari balas bertanya, "Apa hubungannya dengan _perubahan_?"

"Kau yang sekarang mulai _berubah._" Dazai menikmati raut wajah mantan bawahannya yang masih saja menerka-nerka maksud ucapannya. "Kau bisa menggunakan _rashomon_ sebagai penyerang dan pelindung, bisa bekerja sama dengan Atsushi-_kun_ meski kau membencinya, dan sekarang kau bisa _menolak_ tawaranku.

"Jika perubahan itu terus bergerak tegak ke atas, dalam waktu dekat kau pasti akan jadi pengguna kemampuan terkuat. Tapi, yang jadi masalahnya jika perubahan itu jatuh ke bawah, apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Andai _rashomon_ yang jadi kemampuan terkuat itu lenyap, langkah apa yang kau ambil?"

Merasa Akutagawa masih memikirkan jawabannya, Dazai kembali melanjutkan ucapannya sekaligus berniat memberi petunjuk. "Beda denganmu yang punya kemampuan penghancur, ada atau tidak adanya _ningen shikkaku_, aku akan tetap sama seperti ini."

Kenapa Dazai memberinya pertanyaan serumit ini? Mereka tak pernah membicarakan hal merepotkan seperti 'sesuatu di masa depan'. Dazai bukan orang yang mau peduli tentang hal tak pasti seperti itu, seidaknya itulah yang diyakini Akutagawa sebagai sosok mentornya. Lantas … untuk apa? Apa ini sebuah tes untuk mengetahui seberapa pintar Akutagawa membaca situasi? Jawaban macam apa yang mau diterima Dazai dan paling tepat dikeluarkannya sekarang?

_Jawabannya tentu saja __**itu**__, 'kan?_

"Aku pikir ada tidaknya _rashomon_, semua akan tetap seperti biasa." Akutagawa memberinya tatapan tanpa keraguan. "Aku akan tetap berada di Port Mafia, tetap memimpin Black Lizard, tetap memusuhi agensi tempatmu bernang. Tidak akan ada yang berubah."

"Memangnya kamu bisa lawan musuh tanpa kemampuanmu?"

"Aku akan belajar dari awal."

"Kau yakin bisa bertahan?"

"Aku pernah merasakan yang jauh lebih parah dari ini", bantah Akutagawa, "Dazai-_san_ salah kalau menganggap cuma kau yang stagnan. Dunia tidak akan langsung meninggalkanmu cuma karena kemampuan dihilangkan dari muka bumi, aku pun juga begitu."

Sesuatu mengetuk sudut hati Dazai yang seolah tak dapat dicapai siapapun itu. Ia tak mau mengakuinya, tapi ucapan Akutagawa barusan adalah sesuatu yang ia khawatirkan. Apa yang orang lain lakukan saat kemampuan mereka hilang? Apa yang mereka siasati? Apa yang _akan_ Dazai lakukan? Rentetan pertanyaan itu tanpa sadar membuatnya lupaj ika tidak semua orang bisa berubah dengan cepat. Dirinya dan Akutagawa adalah salah satu contohnya.

"Ah, kamu udah dewasa banget ya, Akutagawa-_kun_."

"Mungkin karena umurku udah 20."

"Umur segitu harusnya kamu udah getol minum-minum, lho."

"Kalau kau memaksa …." Akutagawa meraih gelas miliknya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada pinggir gelas, bersiap-siap untuk meminum isinya. "Kurasa mabuk di hari ini tidak masalah."

Melihatnya begitu mengingatkan Dazai pada insiden yang pernah terjadi dulu saat ia masih di Port Mafia dan itu membuatnya spontan tertawa keras-keras.

"Kayaknya _nggak_ usah dipaksain, deh." Dazai berusaha menghentikan tawanya kala Akutagawa tidak kelihatan senang. "Seperti katamu, 'kan? Dunia tak langsung meninggalkanmu, aku juga mau menunggumu sampai kau bisa minum layaknya orang dewasa, kok."

Bibir Akutagawa terhalang gelas, tapi Dazai berhasil menangkap senyumannya. "Kau benar," balas Akutagawa sembari menjauhkan gelasnya, "tapi kupikir rasa penasaranku jauh lebih kuat dair pada rasa takut mabuk."

Dazai mengambil gelasnya lagi dan mengarahkannya ke tengah, mengajak Akutagawa untuk melakukan hal yang sama. "Biar nanti aku yang bopong kalau kamu mabuk."

"Mohon bantuannya."

Ketika Akutagawa mendekatkan gelasnya dan gelas mereka saling menabrak, Dazai mengutarakan kata-kata yang sejak awal ingin ia keluarkan. "Selamat ulang tahun, Akutagawa-_kun_."

"Terima kasih, Dazai-_san_."

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKUTAGAWA!

Sebenernya saya udah bikin fic ini ngepas pas hari ultahnya, sayangnya cuma dipublish di twitter untuk kesenangan sesaat (dan mager banget pindahin ke versi word dan share ke ffn). Temanya simpel karena saya sebenernya gak kepikiran mau bikin drabble (ini reauvafs, lho. rea 'yg gak pernah bikin drabble' uvafs). Dan untuk perayaan ulang tahun Akutagawa tahun ini saya udah nyumbang fic crossover BSD x Kimetsu no Yaiba multichapter yang fokusnya ke Zenitsu x Akutagawa. Tapi balik lagi, fic itu cuma dipublish di ao3 wkwk

Kangen sebenernya ngepost di ffn. Masih sayang banget kok sama bsd, cuma saya lagi nggak punya banyak waktu luang dan kebetulan lagi suka banget sama konsep fanfik crossover bsd x kny. Jadi ya ... semoga aja ke depannya saya kembali meledaki fandom ffn bsd dengan ide di luar kota lagi (atau seenggaknya kelarin fic2 multichapter yang belom kelar wkwk)

Makasih udah baca! Happy Birthday, Akutagawa! Semoga Dazai beneran mau nolongin kamu kalo kamu sakau, ya!

(P.S: Ada yang tertarik nonton anime Bungou to Alchemist yang tayang bulan april nanti, nggak? Kalo suka Akutagawa, suka Dazai, suka dazaku (dan semua karakter bsd yg IRL penulis Jepang), ini bisa jadi sarana menambah ide, lho~ saya cinta banget sama serial ini meski gak main gimnya)


End file.
